


appreciation

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [67]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Intercrural Sex, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Thighjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The appreciation that Shannan receives from Julia, Seliph, and both at once.
Relationships: Celice | Seliph/Shannan, Celice | Seliph/Shannan/Yuria | Julia, Yuria | Julia/Shannan
Series: Commissions [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

He will always blame himself for what happened to Deirdre, so it is strange to see her again in a place like this. Stranger still to see Julia, reunited with so much of her family, and knowing that, had he not failed Deirdre so, then he never would have met Julia to begin with. This strange new world brings about a lot of feelings he never expected to have to deal with, and with all of that in mind, he considers keeping his distance from her for now.

Even back home, their relationship was often carried out over a long distance, and though he thinks he should be glad to have a place like this, where they can be close together again, he sees her with her family and he falters. He wants to be close to her and he wants to stay away, and he does not know what to do with all of his feelings, so he keeps his distance.

At least, as much as he can, but he would never outright avoid her, and once she knows that he has been summoned to this world, she wants to see him again. As conflicted as he may be, he could never say no to her like this, and he would be foolish to squander a chance like this, when the world that they now inhabit allows for so much more than they could ever have before.

Shannan pushes his concerns out of his mind when he is with her, not wanting her to be able to sense his internal conflict over something that he knows he shouldn’t dwell on here. Instead, he tries to allow himself to enjoy being close to Julia, who must be eager to welcome him back to her side.

Physically, as it turns out.

With her hands brushing against his chest, she looks up at him and he feels his breath catch in his throat. Julia simply stares up at him, keeping her hands on him, moving them along his body, and he suddenly aware of how small her hands are, how small they seem when measured up against all of him. He wants to hold her now, briefly forgetting any trace of guilt or confusion he might have, and she pushes her hands behind him, along his back as she pulls him into an embrace.

Resting his face against her hair, he mumbles her name, and he feels himself stir, already knowing where this is leading. Where Julia is leading him, eager to be with him again, and not just because she was pulled to another world before him, but because even before, they hardly had the chance for such things as this.

“Please sit,” she requests, when she pulls back from the embrace. He knows that she must have been able to feel the way he wants her, what with how close she pressed against him, and when he sits down at her request, she wastes no time in shuffling with his clothing. With his erection freed, she climbs onto his lap, sitting with him posed just between her thighs, but not in a position to press inside of her.

She rubs right against him, teasingly, and his breath catches in his throat again. Whether this is meant as a means of teasing him or meant to be something just for him to enjoy, he isn’t sure, but he has no time to debate this anymore than he has time to linger on his doubts. When Julia really sets to work, he has no time to think about anything at all, because all of his thoughts are wasted on how good this is, on how good  _ she _ is, how much he needed her and how much he needed this.

What she does for him is simple, but does the trick none the less. With his cock nestled between her thighs, there is little else to focus on, and he can hardly breathe as she tightens her thighs closed, applying just enough pressure to make his head spin. That alone leaves him whimpering for her- something that few else can accomplish with him- and that is before she even begins to move.

But then she slowly lifts herself up, the drag of her flesh against his causing him to gasp, and whimper again. Julia takes her time in rising, drawing it out as long as she possibly can. He realizes belatedly that he should help in some way, putting his hands on either of her hips to support her, so that she does not have to worry about her balance on top of everything else. It is the least he can do, and probably all he can manage to do in his current state, if the way his mind goes completely blank again as she sinks back down is any indication.

This she does slowly as well, and all he can do is keep a hold on her as she does, her skin against his and the slight pressure her thighs add nearly too much for him already. Julia somehow knows how to pace herself perfectly to draw this out, and as she rises and falls, so slowly at first, she manages to keep him right on the edge, never pushing him over, no matter how close he may feel. It is the best sort of torture, and not long before he is jerking his hips, setting the pace on his own, unable to resist against the maddening pleasure.

She does not seem to mind this, matching his pace now as her steady rise and fall becomes more rapid. Her breathing comes out in short gasps now, and he wonders if this is pleasuring her in some way as well, if the teasing rubs give her just enough to get into it, or if she is enjoying herself simply because he is at his absolute limit. Her pace only increases from then on, until he knows he has no hope of holding back, moaning her name before he gives in.

With one last jerk of his hips, Shannan comes, immediately relaxing as he does. Julia comes to rest on top of him, and her weight is comfortable in his lap as he struggles to catch his breath. It’s one hell of a way to tell him that she is glad to see him here, but despite any hesitation to be around her, he has no complaints about anything right now.

And, even with those worries in the back of his mind, he will not keep his distance in this new world.


	2. Chapter 2

After Julia helps him to relax with her and after she helps him ease into this new world, Shannan adjusts rather quickly, his misgivings fading as he enjoys his new daily life. And, after reuniting with Julia, after loosening up a bit with her, there is another overdue reunion for Shannan, in the form of Seliph. The two have seen each other a bit since Shannan has arrived here, mostly with Julia between them, but there has not been a proper reunion, and Shannan notices Seliph’s eyes on him more than once. He knows that Seliph must have something on his mind, and waits to be approached about it.

However, Seliph says nothing, leaving Shannan to have to figure it out for himself, and try to understand what it is that the young man he taught and took care of, could possibly have to be so hesitant about. Though he thinks he has a good idea, as he remembers the way Julia took to him so immediately here, and he wonders, if he were to be more inviting, if that would do the trick.

He invites Seliph to spend time alone with him, to start with, and though Seliph tries to keep things conversational, his eyes wander, and he trails off from time to time, forgetting his train of thought entirely. It becomes easier to tell what is bothering him, though Shannan is not sure if he would classify it as a  _ bother _ or not. But he is sure that he wants to encourage this, and to let Seliph know that he has nothing to be shy about, and absolutely no reason to hold back.

“You keep staring at me,” he says, hoping that his voice comes out as playful as he intends. “Do you have something on you mind?”

“Nothing in particular,” Seliph says softly, and Shannan is sure that he can only tell it is a lie because he knows Seliph well enough to detect that, and because he knows to be looking for a lie.

“Are you sure about that? Like I said, you keep staring at me. If there’s anything you want to say, you know that you can say it to me.” There is a long pause, and during that pause, Seliph looks to him and looks away, as if he wants to keep staring but is afraid he might be caught. As if he hasn’t already been caught. As if Shannan doesn’t already have him cornered, leaving him no hope of escape or denial.

“I simply…” Seliph hesitates, letting his sentence trail off before he starts over. “I don’t remember you...looking like this.”

“You don’t? I don’t think I’ve changed much since coming here. In fact, I’m not sure if anything has changed at all,” Shannan replies.

“It isn’t anything like that. You just...I only…” His eyes linger again, and Shannan pays close attention to  _ where _ they linger, realizing that Seliph has developed a particular fixation with his chest. “Your clothing,” he finally says.

“But what about it?” In a strange way, he can almost understand Seliph thinking his outfit looks different. There are subtle changes here that he can’t quite explain, and that could be one of them, one that he did not notice because he wasn’t paying as much attention to himself.

“It wasn’t always that...revealing, was it?” Seliph finishes his question in a rush, his cheeks slightly tinted as he does, and now, Shannan has the leverage he needs to move things forward. So, Seliph thinks that the way his outfit fits him now is revealing? It’s turned his chest into a distraction?

“I’m not sure,” he replies, contemplating this as if there is some deep thought to be had. “It’s hard for me to tell. Why don’t you come and take a closer look for yourself?”

At first, he is not sure if Seliph is going to take the bait or not, but then, slowly and blushing furiously, he moves closer, laying a hand on his chest. Briefly, he is reminded of Julia’s sweet touches, and wonders if he offered a similar distraction to her. But then Seliph’s breath catches in his throat, and Shannan’s attention is entirely on him, as he invites him to do whatever he wants to him.

“You don’t have to hold back,” he assures him, and already, begins undressing enough for Seliph to get a better look at him, and to decide to go through with what it is that he wants. From that point on, Seliph only hesitates for a moment more before giving in, requesting that Shannan kneel in front of him while he sits, wriggling out of his pants all the while. There is something oddly thrilling about seeing how hard Seliph already is, just from these slight touches and just from the anticipation of it.

“You’re so…” Seliph breathes, not finishing his sentence as Shannan leans forward, allowing Seliph’s cock to press against the center of his chest. Without either of them saying what they will do, Seliph manages to get the idea across well enough, and Shannan allows him to work out his fixation directly. He brings his hands up to either side of his chest and presses in, until Seliph’s cock is perfectly nestled between his pecs, and Shannan is able to push them together until he is nearly squeezing Seliph, who whimpers in response.

“I’m so…?” he asks.

“B...big,” Seliph stammers, before giving himself over entirely to his desires. All Shannan has to do is remain still, holding firm in this position, as Seliph begins to move, using his mentor’s chest to get himself off. With shallow thrusts, he creates his own friction, his breath coming out in pathetic whimpers and moans, broken sighs and needy sounds, but all he needs is for Shannan to remain like this, to remain steady for him while he goes to pieces.

And there is such a thrill in watching Seliph go to pieces just for him, all for something so simple, something that he could have been doing for him all along. He wonders if he might have wanted this before and had no excuses for it, or if the change of location added a change in his clothing that inspired this new lust. Whatever the case, Shannan is more than happy to allow Seliph to use his body like this to pleasure himself, over and over again if needed.

Seliph shudders and sighs as he grows closer, and when he seems right on the edge, he starts to pull back, only for Shannan to assure him that it’s alright, he does not have to stop, or even move at all. There is only the briefest moment of hesitation before Seliph succumbs to his pleasure, and as he comes all over Shannan, clearly embarrassed about the whole order, Shannan is nothing but content.


	3. Chapter 3

There is the matter of Julia and there is the matter of Seliph, and to Shannan, these seem like separate matters entirely. What happens between him and Seliph is not an act of infidelity, but rather something that Julia had no issue with, something that they had vaguely discussed enough times beforehand for it to play out naturally, and for there to be no guilt concerning it.

As for Seliph, he is close enough to Julia to know about her involvement with Shannan, and his questions afterward are given answers that leave him relatively guiltless as well. And that should be the end of that, with separate matters remaining separate, but the two of them are close and they talk, whether Shannan is involved or not. Whether he is involved or not, they talk about him, and to the two of them, it seems only natural that things progress to the next point.

To Shannan, such a point does not exist, and he does not even begin to imagine something like that coming to be. As for them, the plan is in the works almost immediately, with it just being a matter of all three of them finding some time alone, with Shannan relaxed enough that they can progress with it. It is a matter of sharing someone who is equally important to them and a matter of continuing to show him how much they have missed them and how much they appreciate his presence.

To him, it is strange to be alone with both of them at the same time, which makes it difficult for them to get to that point. Though what happens with Seliph is not something he should feel guilty about, and it is not something he  _ normally _ feels guilty about, it’s a different matter entirely when he has to look at both of them, when Julia is at his side and he knows that she knows, and he knows that Seliph knows about the two of them as well. The fact that neither of them seems to feel awkward about it should be his first clue that there is something going on behind the scenes, but he is perhaps too trusting with them, and he is too distracted by his own feelings to look that deep into things.

Eventually, they manage what they are after, and with all three of them alone, it quickly becomes apparent that they are not locked in Seliph’s room for a pleasant chat, and it is only then that it clicks into place. They want to share him, for the both of them to have him at the same time, and though he isn’t able to piece together their reasoning for it, he finds that it is easy to agree to them. If they both want him at the same time, then being alone with the two of them is  _ easier _ ; how can he even start to feel guilty about either of them when both are showing him firsthand that they do not mind the idea of sharing at all?

Their relation means nothing with him in the middle. This is not about each other, but rather, about Shannan, and their closeness- entirely different from what they share with him- just means that they are able to understand each other better in these matters, and share more effectively. Working together, they are able to strip him down to nothing without him having to help them at all, and he feels almost self-conscious for a moment. Ordinarily, he has become at ease with either one of them, but this is different enough that he is briefly nervous, until they have his clothes out of the way entirely, and he begins to ease into the mood.

They inform him that they are going to be looking after him, and that he will not have to do a thing for himself. Appreciation, they call it, because they have both missed him so much, because nothing ever feels like enough and because they have so much that they want to get caught up on, so much more that can’t be expressed in any other way. He wonders if it was the brief separation or if there is something in the air here, or if something else left both of them much needier and much more open than before. Stranger things have happened, even since being summoned to Askr.

Seliph’s hands and Julia’s hands- two different sets of hands, both of which he has grown familiar with- roam all over his body at first, as if neither can settle on exactly what they want to do or exactly where they want to touch him. There is an impatience that lends to nothing actually being accomplished, but each light brush, each touch from either of them, leaves him that much more breathless, as he waits to see what they will do for him.

Seliph is the first one to bold enough to do something more than just tease him. He has come to stand behind Shannan now and reaches around, placing both of his hands on Shannan’s chest and groping him, giving a tight squeeze that causes Shannan to gasp, slightly in surprise at the sudden action, but more so from the intensity of it, after being grazed by their hands for so long.

Julia nudges his hands out of the way then, wanting to feel him for herself, and mimic what Seliph has done. It seems that his preoccupation with Shannan’s chest has persisted, and now Julia has picked up on it as well. Either that, or it was there from the beginning, and she is only just now acting on it. Looking back, she did enjoy lightly touching him like this before, during their very memorable reunion. Maybe having Seliph there, already making a move to do it, has given her the final push she needs to act on her impulses.

His breath has become staggered and uneven as they tease him, the two of them working together perfectly. But when Julia gropes him, she lingers for a moment before doing a bit more than Seliph did, and draws both of her hands forward, dragging her fingers along to a point, until her fingertips are brushing against his nipples. And then they are not simply brushing against them, but gripping them, and Shannan forgets to breathe altogether as she lightly pinches his nipples, sending a strange surge of pleasure through him.

He has to admit that this has never occurred to him before, at least as something that could be done to him. A few times, he has explored Julia’s sensitivity, but as far as his own goes...well, that was something that he simply never considered. But these two must have considered it plenty, and he would likely wonder who first had the idea if he were able to think straight at all, but as his breath returns to him, his voice comes out in a low and pathetic moan, and any further thoughts are forgotten then.

Julia makes a soft noise, a low hum as she teases him, rolling his nipples between her delicate fingertips, and presses closer to his back. He can feel her warmth as she fondles him, and her excitement is palpable, but her focus is entirely on his stimulation. As for Seliph, his hands have stilled as he stares, watching as Julia’s hands work, watching the shifts in Shannan’s expression, watching the way he gives himself over entirely to the pleasure, because how can he hope to do anything else?

He squirms under her touch, and she seems to know exactly how to do this, knows how much pressure to apply to send fresh jolts of arousal through him, while not applying so much pressure that it becomes uncomfortable to him, even in this heightened sensitivity. Perhaps she is acting from experience, knowing how her own body would react to these touches, or maybe this is a lucky break for her, able to determine what he needs just by guessing. He would not be able to ask her even if he wanted to; he is much too breathless to be asking anything right now.

Without him even realizing it, his hips have begun to move of their own accord, bucking weakly into nothing, his cock so achingly hard now that his body seeks any sort of additional friction, any further stimulation, but neither Seliph nor Julia will cave in that regard. They already have their plans, and ignore the pleadings of his body, and might likely ignore him if he were to plead out loud, if he were to actually be able to put his needs to voice.

Instead, he tries to keep himself under control, but it is no use. The way she touches him only serves to rile him up so much that he can think of nothing beyond his lust, losing himself entirely to the need to get off, somehow and as quickly as possible. And then, just like that, Julia stops touching him entirely. A noise that resembles a whine slips past, and he is too far gone to even feel humiliated by that.

“Don’t worry,” he hears Seliph say, as he steps closer, kneeling just a little bit in front of him. “I can…” Rather than finishing his sentence, he presses his lips against one of Shannan’s nipples, kissing it so delicately that it is like fresh torture, that Shannan feels as if he could cry from that touch alone.

And then Seliph is wrapping his lips around his nipple, bringing his hand up so that he can toy with the other like Julia did- a little bit clumsier than her, but not by much- and it feels so amazing that he changes his mind about wanting more entirely. If this is all he can have, then he certainly will not complain. Just those brief seconds without any sort of contact were enough to change his mind on that, and he is content to let Seliph suckle at him and fondle him, while Julia runs her fingers up and down his back, an action that leaves him squirming with every light scrape of her nails.

Really, the two have them have done relatively little, but between the two of them, they have managed to do so much that the light stimulation is driving him mad, and he hardly recognizes his own voice as he is reduced to whimpers for them. Seliph’s tongue flicks over his nipple and he goes weak at the knees, only able to remain standing by his own will, and because, if he were to crumble to the floor now, he would drag at least one of them down with him, if not both.

But he is nearing his limit, and with his cock remaining entirely neglected this whole time, no less. While Seliph and Julia tease and toy with him in their own ways, he finds himself unable to fight off the overwhelming waves of pleasure, until he knows that he is absolutely at the edge. Without warning, Julia reaches around him again, but this time it is so that she can touch him for just a moment, her hand barely doing more than brushing his cock in the one quick stroke that she gives him. And that one quick stroke is too much for him to handle in his current state, his voice breaking as he cries out, Seliph never slowing and Julia pressed tight against his back.

Once again, it is only because of them that he is not brought right to his knees, his orgasm making him go so weak that he can hardly support himself at all. But he is between the two of them, and whether they could support his weight if he fell or not doesn’t matter to him. He holds steady, catching his breath, and they wait for him to come to his senses.

Likely so they can overwhelm him with appreciation once again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
